


I can make you useful

by 777Kylo



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Manipulation, Monster - Freeform, Monster anime, johan liebert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777Kylo/pseuds/777Kylo
Summary: You find yourself waking up groggily in a hotel room. Johan enters, and belittles you and tells you that nobody BUT him would ever want you.JOHAN LIEBERT/READER ONE SHOT
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I can make you useful

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Monster today. 
> 
> Another antagonist I wanna bang.
> 
> I’m so sorry this is gonna be a little bit fucked up. If you’re sensitive to dubcon, be weary Bc I’d consider manipulation into sex nonconsensual. Read until the end if you wanna feel a little better Lmao
> 
> I might add more to this and make it not really a oneshot if I get feedback, but who knows.

Even the most evil have their needs. The ones who don’t even seem like people. The cold, dead-eyed, miserable beings had to get their fix somehow. He was one of these dead-eyed individuals, he never let an in calculated expression slip onto his face of stone. But even so, everyone needs some form of release.

Your own exhausted mumbles woke you up. Sitting up with a gasp, your eyes shot open. Your brain felt fuzzy, and the back of your head throbbed with pain. Immediately, you knew something was wrong. You were not at home, let alone in a recognizable environment. It looked like a hotel room to you, maybe it was. Did you do something stupid? You immediately began to scold yourself. Perhaps you had gotten too drunk and run off with some guy, despite all of the promises you had made yourself to save your innocence for the right person. 

“Damn it, (Y/N),” you curse to yourself, sitting upright in the messy bed. You looked down at yourself, shocked to notice you still had all of your clothes on. 

“What the...”

The sound of a door opening alerted you, and you tried to stand up to go towards the faint light from the open doorway, failing. Your legs felt too heavy to move, almost numb. Suddenly, faint footsteps drew nearer to you, and you anticipated who would be coming. There had to be a part of you that knew who would be approaching you, but you just couldn’t remember what you were doing the last time you were conscious. You knew you were in class at some point, but there was a large gap between that time and now. The footsteps suddenly stopped. You looked up to see who had been standing in front of you now.   
  
“Who are you?” You asked, only now coming to your senses a bit, growing increasingly worried.

The cold face smiled at you softly, sticking his hand out to help you up. You struggled to stay upright, your knees wobbling a bit as you plopped right back onto the edge of the bed. You examined his face, which sent both a cold chill down your spine and a warmth pooling in your core. He was an extremely attractive man with golden blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Tall and thin with smooth, pale skin. After a moment of silence, you opened your mouth to speak.

“What am I doing here?”

“(Y/N),” he started, smiling gently.

”You’re here because I want you to be.” 

You squint at him slightly, running your hand through your hair. He knows your name, you must know him from somewhere.

”Did we... Did I sleep with you?”   
  
The blonde man let out a quiet chuckle, standing still, his eyes continuing to burn into you.

”Why would I ever sleep with you?”

You felt your stomach drop. You didn’t have the highest confidence, but you never seemed to care too much about those sort of things. Nonetheless, it was shocking to hear a boy your age say something like that so bluntly.   
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that I-“

”As a matter of fact,” he cuts you off, stepping directly in front of you, placing both of his hands on either side of your face, pulling you gently to look up at him.

“Why would anyone ever sleep with you?”   
  


Your cheeks burned red with embarrassment and anger. You slapped his hands off of your face, scooting back away from him. He leaned over your scrambling form, placing his palms on the bed, his feet still planted on the ground, never breaking his eye contact.

“You’re not worth anything, (Y/N),” he says coolly, his form completely still, besides a single strand of hair misplacing. “Why do you think you haven’t slept with anyone yet? You tell yourself that it’s because you’re saving your purity for the right man- but ohh I know. It’s because you’re unwanted,” he says, never changing his tone.

”Get off of me!” You shout, spitting in his face. He only flinches a bit, just his eyes closing. He stands up, pulling a handkerchief out of his coat pocket, wiping your saliva from his face.

”Disgusting, too. No manners whatsoever. What a shame. You have potential, but you’re just completely useless, now, aren’t you?”   
You struggle to stand up again, your legs still weak and wobbly. You’re forcing back the tears in your eyes as you try to make your way towards the door, walking like a calf. The man simply stands by, watching you struggle to the door, falling as soon as you grab hold of the door handle. You twist it- it’s locked. You slam your head against the door, finally breaking down and sobbing against it. 

“Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that it’s locked. You’re not going anywhere.”

Ignoring him, you only continued to sob, smacking your head against the door, ripping at the carpet.

”Like a dog,” he says, you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Who are you?” You gasp out. “Is it money that you want? I’m just a college student, I have nothing, I promise.”

“I have everything I could ever want, I don’t need or want your money,” he says. His eyes have not moved from you.

“How rude of me,” he adds. ”I am Johan.”

Johan takes a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at your shaky form from a few feet away, his calm smile still on his face.

”What do you w-want with me?” You ask again, trying to prevent your voice from shaking.

”Like I said, I don’t want anything from you. What could I get from _you_? _”_

 _”_ Stop with that crap, Johan! I don’t know what girls you think you can get with it, but its not working for me!”

”Like I said, why would I want a girl like you?”

You grit your teeth, your hand falling from the door knob as you cry softly.   
“You don’t even know me,” you cry to him.

“A-and I’ve had guys come after me! You don’t know anything about me!”

”No need to lie to me, (Y/N), I know that nobody wants you. It’s so blatant.”

”Stop that. Don’t call me by my name, I hate how you say it,” you hiss at him in between soft sobs. You’re trying to control yourself, but your breath is so shaky and uncontrollable.

”How do you even know it?”

“Because, (Y/N),” he starts. You grit your teeth.

”Names are not hard to find, everyone seems to have them nowadays, you just have to ask around. I spoke with one of your classmates. He was an attractive guy, I’m surprised he even knew your name.”

”You’re no prize yourself,” you lie to him, holding onto the door handle, trying to pull yourself up onto your two feet.

”But you know that’s not true, (Y/N), you know it’s not. My whole life I’ve been told that I’m beautiful, because I am,” Johan says.

”And you’d love to have me too. Pathetic, really.”

You shake your head- you feel sick to your stomach. You have never felt worse about yourself. When you get out of here, you’re going to a spa day, and you’re treating yourself so you can feel better. By now you’ve convinced yourself that it’s just a cruel prank.

”What’s wrong with you?I.. I mind my own business, I don’t bother anyone! and here you are picking me apart!

”What’s wrong with me... Is that I’m thinking about how I can make you useful,” he says, pacing towards you. 

”No one else would ever do this, I’m surprised I’m even considering it.”

You look up to him with red eyes, wiping your tears.

”The most unwanted girl in the world,” he hums quietly, sticking his hand out to you. You reach for it hesitantly, your limbs shaking.   
“But even I can make the most futile thing worth something.”

Johan quickly yanks you up, pulling you towards the bed, and then pushing you to sit down. You crawl back slightly, staring up at him as he climbs on top of you, placing his knees on either side of your waist. He swiftly begins unbuttoning your top, his hands quick and precise.

“Stop it! Get off of me!”

Johan stops for a moment, letting his warm fingers brush over the soft, cold skin of your abdomen.   
“Don’t you want to feel wanted? To be useful? For once in your life?”

Again returned the warm pooling of electricity in the pit of your stomach, and you open your mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. Instead you place a hand atop his, giving in to your moral defying body. You pull his hand up to your breast, and he gives it a firm squeeze. Your jaw falls open a bit further, as he brushes your hair off of your neck, biting and licking at the skin. Your eyes shoot open wide, and you let out a strained moan, and your hand darts up to your mouth, covering it. Johan’s hand reaches up, pulls yours off of your mouth, placing it onto his shoulder.

Johan moves his mouth lower, pushing your bra out of the way, cupping your breast in his hand. He tactfully latches his mouth onto your erect nipple, sucking and licking. A few noises of pleasure escape both of your lips, as he grinds his lower body against you slightly. You can feel his bulge against you, your cheeks glowing red as you realize how large his member is. His fingers remove his hand from yours, moving down to your pants, tugging them off of your body, and he begins to gently run his fingers down your abdomen. You twitch and let out soft gasps as he reaches your heat, tracing fingers along the outside of your panties. Running a finger up your slit, he grins a bit.

”I think I can make you quite useful,” he says, inspecting the wetness of your parties.

Tugging down the small piece fabric covering your heat, he lowers his head to your dripping sex, lapping at you. You can’t help but let out a moan from the jolt of pleasure, your hips quivering under him. Sucking on you as his fingers trace your body is driving you crazy, and your hole craves him.

”A-Ahh.. J-Johan,” you cry out, tugging on his hand.   
“Make me useful,” you beg, looking him in the eyes. His cock twitches in his pants at your words, and he simply pulls his pants below his member, grabbing your legs. He pulls them open and around his torso, grabbing your hand. Gently rubbing his tip against your slit, you twitch, your body hot and needy for him.

”Come on,” you whine as he teases you, watching your face and contort with every little graze. Finally, he pushes himself in, little by little. Your eyes shoot open wide, and you let out a pained moan. It hurts a bit, but it’s exactly what your body wanted. Your hole pulsates around his thick cock, your juices coating him. Once it’s finally all the way in, he’s completely still, looking down at you. Simply watching you.  
  
“Nnh... Johan...” you plead, opening your eyes, looking up at him.

With that, he begins thrusting his hips forward, hitting you in all of the right spots. He places one hand on your hip, pressing down on you, and the other on your clit. He rubs fast, articulate circles on you, making you quiver and whimper.

”I-I like the way you convulse around me, this is for me, not you,” he says simply, speeding up his circles around your clit. You twist and whimper, your legs shaking a bit, drool dripping down your face. Johan slides his hand up your body, over your breasts, and onto your chin. He wipes the string of saliva off of you, pushing your hair out of your face as he stares deeply into your eyes. You can’t help but to look away shyly as he pounds into you, your hole tightening around him as you grow closer to your orgasm.

”Look at me,” he says, gritting his teeth.

”I want... I want to see your face.”

You turn your head to him directly, letting his hand work you over the edge as he pounds his thick cock into you, your eyes practically rolling back into your head with your body shaking under his. And with that, he let out a slight grunt, and you felt his cock twitch inside of you as you feel him fill you up with his seed. Your legs twitch as he continues to ride out the both of your orgasms, panting slightly.

Pulling out of you, he fixes himself almost immediately. You can only breathe heavily, your face and body flushed and glistening against the warm blankets of the bed.   
  
“Maybe... Maybe you are useful,” he hums, using his typical tone, but a bit more breathily.

You can only hum in response, your vision getting blurry as you black out.

———————————

“Be sure she gets a lot of water,” you hear the familiar voice say calmly. “She needs to get those muscle relaxers out of her system before she can go back to that campus we picked her from.”

”So boss this is the one you picked out? Nice job,” a different voice says.

“Great taste,” another chimes in.

“She was exactly what I was looking for,” he finishes calmly.

You smile faintly against your cold pillow case, before falling back out of consciousness. 


End file.
